When bestfriends, Become Lovers
by clare.kaitlyn
Summary: When Eli and Julia get back together Clare feels a sting of jealously in her heart. Will her heart ever be complete?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"I love my bestfriend..."

Clare's POV-

She couldn't stand the sight anymore... She just couldn't. It's been over three months since Eli, her bestfriend and her worst enemy, Julia got back together. But why her? Out of all of the people, why her? She knew she had to stop these feelings for Eli until it was to late and she couldn't...

"Boo!" Alli yelled, obviously scaring Clare.  
"Alli! You scared me..." Clare said excitedly.  
Whoa, Why so jumpy Saint Clare?" Alli giggled knowing it had something to do with the strange goth boy Clare loved.  
"N-nothing.." Damn it, I stuttered... Clare thought to herself. Not wanting to tell the excited High School girl, Alli Bhandari, which was also Clare's other bestfriend.  
"Oh my god!" Alli squeaked out "Spill it! Now!"  
"It's nothing, Alli. Lower your voice..." Clare said obviously embarassed.

Eli's POV-

Me and Adam were on our way when I couldn't help but noticed Clare and her weird friend... Alli, I think her name was. My usual smirk appeared...  
"When you and St. Clare going to go out already?" Adam obviously knew Eli had a crush on Clare even though he was to scared to admit it.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, My dear friend." Eli chuckled as they made their way over to the two girls.  
"Adam! Eli!" Clare waved and smiled sweetly.  
"Hey, Clare." Eli smirked, She's so beautiful. Wait did I just think that? I can't have feelings for my bestfriend, I can't do that to Jules.

Clare's POV-  
Eli and Adam walked over to Alli and I and I noticed Adam had a weird smile on his face..  
"Hey Alli, how about we leave Clare and Eli to talk.." Adam said, still holding his smile.  
"We shall." Alli giggled and they left for the school doors.  
"Alli!" Clare heard herself practically scream and she couldn't help but blush as Eli chuckled.  
"Calm down, Edwards. It's just me, or am I to much to handle for you?" Eli whispered in her ear, causing her to shutter. Eli liked the effect he had over the helpless teenage girl. But he didn't know why...  
"N-no... It's just that.."  
"Just what?" Eli cut her off, still whispering in her ear. "Can't be around me alone?"  
That word...Clare thought...Alone... Clare smirked and turned to Eli, their lips brushed one another causing them both to blush. Not even noticing Alli and Adam were gone. "I-I'm sorry." Clare stuttered.  
"It's fine." Eli smiled and chuckled.  
Did he just smile?! Clare's heart was doing jumping jacks...

Eli's POV-  
Why? Why couldn't Clare be mine instead of Jules? Eli knew these thoughts were wrong, But it felt so right when he was Clare. Clare gave him a different feeling than that of Julia.  
"So uh... Wanna skip school today?" Clare smiled  
"Y-yes!" Eli heard himself say before he could think and he blushed as he found himself stuttering infront of his bestfriend and he saw a strange smirks come over her angel like face.  
"Whats wrong, Goldsworthy? It's just me" She whispered in his ear. Getting the same actions as she gave him. She giggled softly. "Scared to keep up with me?" She smirked and pulled him along to The Dot.  
I get it now. I love my bestfriend...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

" Oh no..."

Clare's POV-

They had just got to The Dot and Eli and her were already flirting around.  
"You wish, Goldsworthy." Clare giggled at the thought of them ever getting married. But she had to admit she'd do just about anything to be with Eli.  
"What? Don't think I'm husband material?" Eli smirked, How did they even get to talking about them getting married?  
"I never said that." Clare smiled and Eli grabbed her hand slowly and she interlocked their fingers.  
"Clare?" Eli had to tell her how he felt.  
"Yeah?" Clare looked at their hands then at him, smiling.  
"I like you... Not just as a friend either. I like you a lot Clare..." Eli trailed off.  
He likes me?! "I like you too, Eli." She smiled and kissed his cheek and they sat in The Dot, holding hands.

Eli's POV-  
She likes me too! I can't believe I'd been scared to say something all of this time not knowing how she felt..  
I was about to kiss her when I heard a gasp behind me "Eli! What the hell?!" Crap, it was Julia...  
I turned around and so did Clare, letting go of my hand "I uh... should go." Clare looked torn apart and it hurt me knowing how she felt about me and Julia.  
"Yeah! You should." Julia yelled in Clares face and Clares eyes got watery.  
"Bye..." Clare ran out of The Dot, not turning back to look at me. I don't know how to fix this...

Clare's POV-  
Tears were streaming down my face, How could he love her? She's terrible! What does she have that I don't have? Oh right, Eli.  
His name rung in her ears as she walked to 'Their Place' She walked to the abandoned church Eli, Adam and herself have come across one day. She sat down and cried, but she didn't know how long she cried until she felt arms around her. Hold her in a tight embrace.  
"Shhh. Clare..., I'm so sorry." Eli's voice said omost as if he was crying.  
"I-I Hate her so much!" Clare yelled out and held onto him.  
"I know... I know you do, Clare. Thats why, I left her." Eli wouldn't let Clare feel this pain anymore.  
"Y-you did?" Clare looked up at Eli, and he kissed her cheek.  
"I did, Clare. I can't be with someone that hates my bestfriend, Julia is just... having a hard time getting to know people and I know she doesn't like you. And how she'll hurt you if I don't leave her now." Eli said, looking into her beautiful blue eyes and before he knew it, Clares lips were on his moving in a nice passionate kiss. It didn't take him long to return the loving kiss.

Eli's POV-  
I just left Julia and was already kissing Clare. But I can't complain, There was something about Clare. Her beauty, smile, giggle. Everything about her he loved. She could smile at one person and their heart would melt under her eyes.  
Eli pulled away for air "Wow..." He looked at her as she smiled.  
"I love you..." Clare said. Eli couldn't believe it. After all this time, she loved him.  
"And I love you, Clare." Eli smirked at her and kissed her cheek, still holding her in his arms.  
And now, they didn't have to worry about Jules.

Or did they...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"It's far from being over."

Eli's POV-

The next day at school I swear people were glaring so hard they were looking through my soul. Julia had told everyone I cheated on her. I don't get it.

"Oh Eliiiiii." I heard my name rung out and I knew it Jules. I turned around and sure enough it was her.  
"What do you want, Julia?" I let out a annoyed sigh.  
"Not happy to see me?" Julia quirked a brow and smirked "you don't honesty think its over without me ruining your life, do you? I'll make sure Clare gets it. You watch, Goldsworthy."  
"And what do you think you're gonna do, Julia?! If you even think about hurting Clare...I'll.."  
"You'll what? Huh? Tell me that. What are you gonna do about it, Eli? Nothing." She walked away, laughing at Eli. She will get her revenge and Eli knew she would...

Clare's POV-

I just got done getting ready and was on my way to school when I heard someone honk and I turned around and saw The hearse. Eli. I smiled brightly and hopped in.  
"Hey" Clare said and smiled.  
"Hi..." Eli said lowly.  
"Uh-oh...Whats wrong?" Clare asked and rubbed his back.  
"Julia, shes planning on getting revenge and she alread has people giving us death glares." Eli looked up at her.  
"We can do this, Eli. Together. Don't let it get to you and I won't let it get to me." She pecked his lips and hugged him tightly.

Eli's POV-

Clare made my day a whole lot better. We hung out all day, and just acted like a couple. She made me happy,...but soon it cam crumbling down.  
"Clare!" I called waiting for a reply. I had went to her house because her parent and Jake were on vacation. "Clare!" I called out again, getting worried.  
"Hello, Eli." That voice. Julia.  
I swung around to meet a brown pair of eyes "No..." I whispered "What'd you do to her?!" I screamed in Julias face as I saw Clare laying on the kitchen floor. A small pool of blood coming out of her stomach. I rushed over to her quickly and held onto her, bagging that she would live. Hoping and praying I haven't lost her. "Clare...Answer me. Please.." Tears started streaming down my face as Julia watched in shock. She'd never seen me cry like this before. "You bitch!" I screamed at Julia, "If shes dead you're next!" I knew I could never hurt Julia but my anger was coming all out like a waterfall. I quickly dialed 911. And soon they were on their way. "Julia, why couldn't you let me be happy?!" I yelled at her and she just stood there wide eyed and finally she said, "Because you left me for her!" She pointed at Clare. "Her! Why? Was I not good enough? Huh!?" She yelled and screamed, not giving up the pointless argument.  
"SO! I can't help that I feel for Clare! She will always be the one I love. Not you!" She winced at my words and she started crying and lunged at me with a knife in her hand. Missed. She fell onto of me and let Clare go to keep her from getting hurt. I flipped me and Julia and took the knife. "Not today, Julia." I held her down, and heard Clare.  
"Uhh..." Clare winced in pain and sat up, looking at them in pain. "Eli...S-she stabbed me." Clare started crying and holding her stomach and Eli was soon at her side, comforting her. "Clare it's all right. I'm here." The words came out in a soft whisper as the ambulance

arrived and took Clare in.

As for Julia... she was in jail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
"Love."

Clare's POV-  
It's been three weeks since I got stabbed and since Julia went to jail. So far, everything is great. Tonight Eli said, he has a 'surprize'. I'm so excited!  
"Hey, Clare." Alli squealed.  
"Hey, Alli. Hows your day been so far?" I giggled as we walked home together.  
"Great! I think I like Adam..." Alli looked at me and I gasped.  
"Really?! Alli! Ask him out!" I said happily. My two bestfriend are finding love.  
"But...how do I know if he likes me?" Alli said and lowered her gaze to the sidewalk as we walked.  
"You just gotta be yourself and tell him how you feel. But, I need you help. Tonight Eli said he has a 'surprize' for me and his parents are out of town. And I wanna..." I blushed as I trailed off. Alli obviously knew what I wanted.  
"No more St. Clare?!" Alli yelled out.  
"Alli, calm down. I just wanna try it, but how do I know if I'm good at it?" I asked, blushing more as we entered my house and ran upstairs to my room.  
"Are you sure you're ready for sex? I mean, you know... He wouldn't want you to regret anything, Clare." Alli told me.  
"I'm sure, Alli. Eli's the only guy I've ever felt these kind of feelings for. And I want him." I said. "I just need the right outfit."  
Alli winked and took my hand "We are going to the mall to find you something that will look sexy on you. Also, makeup and hair and..."  
"Alli we have three hours. Calm down. Let's just go buy all of the stuff then come back and get ready" Alli nodded in agrement as they left to the mall.

Eli's POV-  
"I can't believe you're cooking..."Adam said still in shock as he watched me try to cook stake.  
"Shut up, Adam and help me please? It's Clare we are talking about and I want to make her feel special." I smirked at the thought of Clare being in my house, I had butterflies.  
"Whatever." Adam took out the potatos and started peeling off the potato skins, wraping the peeled potatos in tinfoil.  
I seasoned the stakes after the potatos were cooking in the oven.  
"Eli?" Adam looked at me.  
"What?" I asked not taking my eyes off the stakes.  
"I like Alli..." Adam blushed.  
"You do?" I smirked. "Ask the girl out. She'll be at Clare's when I go pick her up and I can drop you off with her."  
"Alright, cool..." Adam's face was all pink. And I chuckled.

*An hour later with Alli and Clare*

Clare's POV-  
Alli had picked me out a short dress that hugged my body.  
"You look great." Alli smiled. "Now makeup and hair."  
I was in black highheels and a the short dark blue V neck dress. "Alright.." I sat down and Alli started curling my hair.  
"There." Alli said thirty minutes later. "Your hair is done and we have twenty minutes to do your make up and Eli will be here."  
I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes for Alli to do my makeup.

*Twenty mintues later*

"All done!" Alli squealed.  
"Wow..." I said, looking in the mirror. I looked, different. But I liked it. I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you" there was a honk outside and we went out.

Eli's POV-  
I couldn't take my eyes off of Clare. She looked amazing. I can't believe she was my girlfriend!  
"C-clare you look beautiful" I said my eyes traveling down her body. I licked my lips and she noticed.  
"T-thank you" She blushed and kisses my cheek, getting in the car.  
We dropped Alli and Adam off at The Dot and went to my house.  
"It smells amazing!" Clare said happily.  
I smirked, "Thank you, my lady." I pulled out her chair for her to sit down and she did.  
"No need, love." She smiled as I made me and her a plate and a glass of wine.  
I walked back to the table and set her plate and wine down infront of her. As soon as I sat down with my plate Clare smiled.  
"I have a surprize for you too." Clare smirked and winked. I blushed and tried to calm myself down, feeling my pants get tighter than usual.  
"R-really?" I chuckled as she nodded and took a bite.

Clare's POV-  
After dinner I had Eli follow me to his room as soon as we got in Eli's room he gave me a questioning look and I smirked.  
"Sit down, love" I said and he obeyed and sat down. staring at me and I unzipped my short dress.  
"Clare, are you sure?" I just simpley nodded and let the dress fall, walking over to him and I saw his erection and sat on his lap.

This was it... Her first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Forever and Always?"

Eli's POV-  
Clare sat on my lap and kissed my neck, and a moan escaped my lips. God this girl was amazing. She took my shirt off and I looked at her and I reached behind her to her bra clasp and she nodded in aprovel. I took her bra off and she unbuttoned my pants, and stood up so she can take them off. once my pants were off my erection was bigger. But it felt good to have the tight pants off. she smirked as I took of her panties and she slide off my boxers.

Clare's POV-  
Eli's erection was big now. I had a plan...  
I took his erection in my hand and licked his tip slowly while Eli moaned. I smirked and took him in my mouth. I hummed softly cause a vibration as Eli moaned louder.  
"G-god!" Eli cried out and grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged on it softly as I started to suck his dick while humming.  
"C-Clare, I-I'm close." Eli warned. But I didn't take my lips from his erection. I twirled my tongue all around his dick and squeezed in certain places.  
"C-Clare!" Eli yelled my name as he came in my mouth. I sat up and swallowed the liquid.  
"Wow..." Eli said surprized that I swallowed the cum and I smiled.  
"I'm glad I left you speachless"  
"Oh are you?" He smirked and layed me on the bed softly and kissed my neck, making me moan. He took my breast in his mouth and sucked softly. I moaned louder, "E-Eli, I need you." I said and he smirked, taking a condom from his bed side table and I watched him put it on.  
"Are you sure Clare?" He asked one more time and I nodded.  
He positioned himself to enter and he spread my legs and entered slowly causing me to wince in pain. I cried out and my eyes started watering, he kissed away the tears making me more cofortable. After awhile I finally got used to it "E-Eli, move" He nodded and followed my command and moved in and out and we both moaned and I wraped my legs around his waist, giving him more room. He started to thrust in and out and we both moaned. I thrust my hips up to meet his and after awhile we both were moving together.  
"Clare!" Eli yelled out.  
"Eli! Eli! Eli!" I was moaning his name in a chant and I felt myself coming close. "E-Eli! I-I'm Close!" I yelled out, moaning.  
"Cum for me, Clare." Eli groaned in my ear, pushing me off the edge. I reached my climaxed and as he felt my walls go tight around him we both screamed out at the same time.  
"Clare!"  
Eli!"  
We both relessed. Eli got off of my, breathing heavily and he looked at me. "I love you, Edwards."  
"And I love you, Goldsworthy." I smiled.  
"Forever." He said  
"Always." I said after him.

*Next day*

Eli's POV-  
The next moring I woke up to Clare's nude body cuddled into mine. I smirked remember lastnight and I kissed her forehead and she woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes she smiled at me.  
"Good morning, Love." I said and pecked her lips softly. "Are you sore?"  
"Just alittle. Not to bad" She admitted and blushed.  
"How about, we get ready and go to The Dot or something?" I asked, rubbing her iner thigh.  
She nodded and smiled, "Sounds great. And lastnight was amazing, Eli. I love you."  
"You already know that I love you." I smirked and kissed her cheek, making her blush.  
God I loved her. Everything she does, makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

Clare's POV-  
I had to admit, I was sore this morning but it was more than worth it. I had an amazing night with Eli. He's perfect. Everything I've always wanted.  
I smiled at him and he rubbed my iner thighs. He was to cute. I giggled and he smirked.  
"What, Edwards?" He asked, chuckling.  
"You, Goldsworthy. You're to perfect." I replied.  
"I try." He said smuggly.  
"Can you be more smug?" I laughed.  
"Absolutely!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek.  
I smiled.

Forever and Always I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Hate."

Clare's POV-  
Me and Eli had just got out of the shower and we were on our way to The Dot. He makes me feel complete. I smiled to myself and Eli smirked at me.  
"Why so smiley, Blue Eyes?" He asked  
"Huh? Oh... Just this amazing guy that makes me feel complete on the inside." I giggles and that obviously boosted his ego.  
"Oh? And whats this guy like?" He smirked.  
" He's, amazing. Everything a girl could want." I smiled and looked at him, "He used to be my bestfriend, but now...He's my amazing boyfriend." I kissed his cheek softly and watch a soft shade of pink cover his cheek.  
"H-he's lucky to have an amazing and beautiful girl like you." He looked at me and then back at the road, driving.  
" Yeah, his name is Eli." I grabbed his hand and he interlocked our fingers together.  
"Thats my name!" He gasped sarcastically, making me giggle and nod.  
"It's you, Love." I smiled.

Eli's POV-  
Clare's so cute. She just got done telling me about, well me. I gotta admit I got alittle cocky. But, I can't help it...She makes me happy, but it makes me even happier knowing how happy I make her. I smiled and parked by The Dot. I got out and walked to Clare's door, opening it and taking her hand.  
"We are here, My Lady." I smirked as she got out and pecked my lip softly but quickly.  
"Thank you, Goldsworthy." She smirked.  
"Your very welcome, Edwards." I replied.

*20 minutes later*

Clare just went to use the bathroom after we got done eating and as soon as she went through the bathroom door, Julia showed up. How is it possible for her to be out of jail? I thought to myself. Damn it, shes coming my way...  
"Goldsworthy,..." Julia smirked and saw the bathroom door open and Clare come out so she grabbed me and kissed me, hard and shot her tongue into my mouth before I could stop her.  
I heard Clare gasp "I hate you!" She screamed at me and ran out of The Dot in tears. Fuck, what the hell just happened? I thought...

Clare's POV-  
I ran out of The Dot crying. Why would he kiss her? I thought to myself, Does he not love me? I cried harder at the thought of him using me to get back at Julia. She had cheated on him with Fitz... I ran to my house and slammed the door shut after me and ran up to my room throwing myself on the bed and I hugged a pillow to my face and cried, i don't know for how long. But, It felt like hours. I cried and finally I drifted off to sleep.

*Next day*

Eli's POV-  
I went home alone last night after what happened with Clare and Julia. I went right to bed, I couldn't stand the thought of Clare hating me...I just couldn't. After breakfast I went to see Adam.  
"Dude! What the fuck?!" Adam slapped me, "You cheated on Clare?! With Julia of all people?!"  
I rubbed my face "No! Julia kissed me to make it look that way! See?! She got her damn payback!"  
"Oh...Sorry." Adam said.  
"It's fine, I just need to get Clare back...Adam, I love her, but she hates me." I replied, looking down.  
"I got an idea." Adam said with a smirk.

I have a good feeling about this.


End file.
